<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Colors Seep In by ThePendragonQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352644">As Colors Seep In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePendragonQueen/pseuds/ThePendragonQueen'>ThePendragonQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blind AU, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, Soulmates AU, klance, klangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePendragonQueen/pseuds/ThePendragonQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you're blind until you meet your soulmate (and realize it) Lance is the only one on the team still blind. Even Keith beat him to it. He'll show him who can see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Colors Seep In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short n Sweet :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had gotten used to not seeing. His blindness was normal as was most people’s at first. But already his friends, his teammates were able to see and he was starting to get frustrated.</p><p>Now they were flying lions and fighting a war and it’s not like he *had* to see to fight, he did perfectly fine as he was. In fact, Blue often helped him see as he was fighting to make it easier for him and he was still an amazing shot simply by using his other senses along with Blue. It was just that Lance was tired of relying on others to help him. He wanted to see the world for himself and discover these so called “colors”.</p><p>Theoretically it should be easy, right? Just meet your soulmate and, viola, you could see! Except that you couldn’t just meet them, you had to know it was them. And that’s what made it even more frustrating for Lance.</p><p>Since they had joined they all could see- everyone except Lance and Keith that was. But almost immediately after becoming part of the team Keith suddenly woke up some magical morning with the proclamation that he could now see. Which, of course, made lance angrier. I mean, if Mullet could figure out his soulmate, then why couldn’t he?</p><p>But now was no time to contemplate it. They were at the party becoming diplomats with the teams first friends. It was a party, time for everyone to be happy and have fun. Lance was into it for a while until he started miss home. His mamá, her beautiful singing voice, he wished he could be with her again.</p><p>Coran, seemingly understanding of Lance’s sudden change in mood, led him to the back to talk with him as they prepared the castle for take off.</p><p>They were having a nice conversation about Earth and old families, the ones they had before the war, before Voltron, before any of this had happened.</p><p>Lance heard a slight beeping sound pass over his head. “Oh, hey Rover,” Lance said as the tiny beeping machine passed by him.</p><p>Lance hesitated for a second. If Rover was here, then Pidge should be too but Lance couldn’t hear any footsteps other than Coran’s and his own.</p><p>“Wait, where’s Pidge?” Lance asked aloud. Maybe she was there just not walking or moving or breathing? Then Lance heard the beeping that got faster and faster. “Coran! Get down!” Lance yelled as he jumped towards the last place he had heard Corans footsteps.</p><p>Lance managed to push Coran out of the way, just in time as the explosion went off and he went unconscious.</p><p>When Lance came to he heard noises all around him. He was leaning up against something, a wall of some sorts, we wasn’t sure what. He listened intently for a minute. It sounded as if Shiro and was fighting someone, probably a Galra.</p><p>Lance knew he had to do something. We slowly reached out to find his gun. Once he had it in his hands he raised it quietly and listened for the Galra voice.</p><p>There. Just to the left of him, he was sure if it. Lance’s finger hovered over the trigger for a second and then pulled. Sure enough he heard the Galra shout in pain just before he dropped his gun and passed out again.</p><p>The next time Lance woke up it was to Keith’s voice. “Lance, are you okay?”</p><p>Lance nodded and reached his hand out for some assistance to get back up. Keith grabbed it but when Lance tried to sit up he felt like he was going to vomit and decided against it.</p><p>Lance felt Keith sit down next to him, still holding his hand in comfort. Lance smiled and turned his head in his direction. “We did it we. We are a good team,” he said almost whist-fully.</p><p>Suddenly Lance saw something poke out in his vision. A black line. Slowly it creeped its way across. Lance watched as color slowly started to fade in after it. He blinked a couple times and looked at the boy before him. His long dark hair and purple eyes shining in the dim lighting of the room.</p><p>“Yeah,” Keith agreed smiling back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>